1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a battery pack used in a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a camcorder is manufactured by incorporating multiple battery cells into the battery pack to provide sufficient energy storage to power the device. The battery pack generally includes i) a lower case, ii) a plurality of battery cells accommodated in the lower case, iii) a protective circuit module (PCM) electrically connected to the battery cells and controlling charge/discharge operation of the battery cells, and iv) an upper case covering the lower case and protecting the battery cells and the PCM from external surroundings. Here, the battery cells may be high-capacity cylindrical lithium ion batteries. The PCM is electrically connected to the battery cells by a tab made of, for example, nickel (Ni) or a conductive wire.